jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sieges-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
Starships of the Galaxy (2001) |Merkmale=Atmosphärentauglich |Länge=900 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT=8+ MGLT |Sublicht= |Antrieb=1 großes, 2 mittlere und 4 kleine Hoersch-Kessel-Triebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Backup: Klasse 15 |Schild=*2.880 SBD *2 Schildgenerator- kuppeln |Hülle=1.360 Panzerung |Energie=Reaktor |Sensoren=Langstrecken-Sensoren''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Bewaffnung=*20 Schwere Doppel- turbolaserkanonen *20 Turbolaserbatterien *10 Schwere Ionenkanonen *10 Verbesserte Traktorstrahlprojektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*6.107 **5.881 Crew **226 Kanoniere *Rumpfcrew: 2.100 |Passagiere=1.600 (Soldaten) |Beladung=*8.100 metrische Tonnen *10 AT-ATsStarships of the Galaxy (2007) *15 AT-STs *10 Juggernauts *Unterstützungsvehikel |Hangar=*24 Sternjäger **TIE-Serie **V-Flügler *5 ''Lambda''-Klasse- Shuttles *Landungsschiffe |Vorräte=4 Jahre |In Dienst=19 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=28 NSYDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant |Rolle=*Schlachtschiff *Sektor-Patrouillenschiff *Planetare Verteidigung *Tiefraum-Abfang *BlockadeRebellion (Videospiel) *Bombardement |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz }} Der Sternzerstörer der Sieges-II-Klasse, auch Sieges-II-Sternzerstörer genannt, war das Nachfolgermodell des ''Sieges-I''-Klasse-Sternzerstörers und wurde von der Galaktischen Republik und dem Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt. Beschreibung Entworfen und gebaut wurde die Sieges-II-Klasse am Ende der Klonkriege als Ersatz für sein Vorgänger, welcher konzeptionell versuchte, planetare Invasion, planetare Verteidigung sowie Raumkampf zu vereinen. Wie sich später herausstellte, war die alte Sieges-Klasse für Letzteres oder das Abfangen von feindlichen Schiffen aufgrund der geringen Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierbarkeit nicht geeignet. Für das Nachfolgermodell wurde eher hier die Stärken des Schiffes angesetzt. So wurde der schwache Sublichtantrieb durch einen stärkeren von Hoersch-Kessel ersetzt. Dies ermöglichte der Sieges-II-Klasse, schneller ihre Feinde zu verfolgen. Zusätzlich wurde die Bewaffnung des Schiffes aufgestockt und die Raketenbewaffnung des Vorgängers entfernt, da diese nur mit begrenzten und teuren Magazinen eingesetzt werden konnte. [[Datei:Victory II-Sternzerstörer.jpg|miniatur|links|Detaillierter Blick auf ein Sieges-II-Klasse-Schiff]] Stattdessen wurden etliche Ionenkanonen und mehrere schwere Turbolaser eingebaut. Mit diesem Veränderungen ausgestattet war das neue Schiff deutlich besser für den Raumkampf geeignet. Mit seinen Ionenkanonen würde es ein Schiff bewegungsunfähig machen, bis die Turbolaser es endgültig zerstören würde. Äußerlich hatte sich wenig im Vergleich zu seinem Vorgänger verändert. Er besaß immer noch die dolchartige Form, für die nahezu alle Sternzerstörer bekannt waren. Auch die Sieges-II-Klasse konnte zwei Staffeln TIE-Jäger unterschiedlichen Modells in seinem Hangar aufnehmen. Des Weiteren war es zur Zeit des Imperiums üblich, dass ein Schiff dieser Klasse zusätzlich noch fünf ''Lambda''-Klasse-Fähren, zehn AT-AT-Läufer, 15 AT-ST-Läufer sowie zehn Juggernauts mittransportierte. Außerdem besaß er wie sein Vorgängermodell die Möglichkeit, in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten einzutauchen und sich auch in ihr fortzubewegen. Geschichte [[Datei:Victory.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein imperialer Sternzerstörer der Sieges-II-Klasse]] Obschon es die neue ''Imperator''-Klasse gab, wurde die Sieges-II-Klasse eingeführt. Auch wenn diese Schiffe nicht so durchhaltefähig waren wie die neuen Sternzerstörer, so waren sie doch sehr mächtige Kampfschiffe und wurden oft in paaren eingesetzt. Jedoch wurden sie oft als Patrouillen- oder Verteidigungsschiffe eingesetzt, oft noch zusammen mit einigen Trägerschiffen, um zusätzliche Unterstützung durch Jagdmaschinen zu gewähren. Als mehr und mehr Sieges-Klasse-Schiffe durch den größeren Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer ersetzt wurden, schien es erst, dass damit auch dieses Schiff ausgemustert werden würde. Doch als die Piraten- und Rebellenaktivitäten weiter zunahmen, wurden die Schiffe reaktiviert, obwohl nur wenige von ihnen letztendlich gebaut worden waren. Viele Sieges-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer wurden auf Piratenjagd geschickt und erreichten dabei eine gewisse Bekanntheit, wie die Korruptor, welche sich später Ysanne Isard anschloss und gegen die Renegaten-Staffel kämpfte. Hierbei war das Schiff äußerst effektiv, solange es die Überraschung auf seiner Seite hatte. Letztendlich wurde die Korruptor aber durch einen koordinierten Angriff der Renegaten-Staffel mit Protonentorpedos vernichtet. Einige Sieges-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer gelangten in die Reihen der Neuen Republik. So kämpfte die Swift Liberty in der Schlacht um Liinade III. Jedoch blieb die Anzahl größerer Kampfeinsätze bei diesen Schiffen gering, da sie viel öfter zum Fangen von Schmugglern eingesetzt wurden, während die größeren Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer in den Kampf geschickt wurden. Analog zur Frontkampfrolle der Sieges-II-Klasse wurde der Bothan-Angriffskreuzer entworfen. Hinter den Kulissen *Der originale englische Name lautet Victory II-class Star Destroyer (VSD II). *Viele allgemeine Auftritte der Sieges-Klasse lassen das Submodell nicht erahnen. *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' gibt an, dass die Sieges-II-Klasse erst nach Ende der Klonkriege produziert wurde, während Starships of the Galaxy (2001) das Schiff noch der Galaktischen Republik zuordnet. *Es gibt einige widersprüchlichen Angaben über die Besatzung sowie die maximale Beladung des Schiffes. Sind es im Imperial Sourcebook und in Starships of the Galaxy (2001) noch 6.107 Besatzung und 8.100 metrische Tonnen Beladung, so schreibt Starships of the Galaxy (2007) von 5.200 Crewmitgliedern und 6.107 Tonnen Beladung. Zusätzlich wurde dort die Anzahl der Passagiere (Soldaten) auf 2.040 aufgestockt; es handelt sich also wohl um eine falsche Übernahme der Daten des ersten Modells: Besatzung und Passagierzahl wurden fälschlicherweise beibehalten, während die neue Besatzungsgröße im Beladungsparameter endete. *In Rebellion hat der Victory-II-Sternzerstörer Turbolaser, die am Bug die Stärke 120 und an Seiten und Heck je 80 erreichen, sowie Ionenkanonen, deren Stärke überall 40 beträgt. Die Traktorstrahlen haben die Stärke 2. Die Schildstärke beträgt 600, die Hüllenstärke 1.800. Der Sternzerstörer erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 2 die Geschwindigkeit 4. Vom Todesstern abgesehen hat das Schiff die stärksten Bombardementfähigkeiten. Dafür kann es im Gegensatz zum Vorgängermodell keine Truppen mehr befördern. Die Beschreibung nennt einen größeren Hangar, jedoch sind weiterhin zwei Staffeln an Bord. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt bei dem Victory-Klasse-Sternzerstörer II (VSDII) bis auf geringere Schild- und Hüllenwerte die gleiche Beschreibung wie dem ersten Modell, einschließlich Geschichte, Crew und Truppen. Das Schiff besitzt zwölf Waffensysteme. [[Datei:Vsd.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Sieges-II-Klasse in Empire at War]] *Im PC-Spiel tauchen unter dem Namen "Victory Cruiser" Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer auf, deren Ionenkanonenbewaffnung sie der Sieges-II-Subklasse zugehörig erscheinen lässt. Sie werden dabei in den Spielkategorien als schwere Fregatte geführt, besitzen zwei verbesserte Turbolaserbatterien, eine Ionenkanonenbatterie sowie Platz für 42 TIE-Jäger und acht TIE-Bomber. *"Victory" ist Englisch und bedeutet auf Deutsch "Sieg". Dies könnte für die enorme Kraft dieser Schiffe sprechen, oder, da Schiffsklassennamen oft vor den ersten Einsätzen vergeben werden, für die mit dem Schiffstyp verbundene Hoffnung. *Das Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook und das Force and Destiny Core Rulebook beschreiben die Sieges-II-Klasse, geben aber die Bewaffnung des ersten Modells an, wobei letzteres Werk es allgemein unter dem Namen der Sieges-Klasse ohne Modellbestimmung laufen lässt. Dabei geben sie Vorräte von einem Jahr an. Quellen *''X-Wing'' **''Bacta-Piraten'' **''Isards Rache'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' * *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * Einzelnachweise en:Victory II-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II hu:Victory II-osztályú csillagromboló pt:Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Vitória II ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа II» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Victory II-Klasse Kategorie:Legends